Intoxicated
by Valentir
Summary: Cai, a beautiful and lost female wolf, accidentally runs into Kiba and Co. and finds herself strangely attracted to the white wolf. Can Kiba and Cai work out their issues or are they doomed to torment? Please read and review! \\ON HIATUS//
1. Chapter 1

**Intoxicated**

_Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Wolf's Rain. Although, I do own the thoroughly awesome Cai._

(AN: After this chapter this fanfiction will barely follow the anime. I'm pretty much making this up as I go along, so please bear with me…)

**Chapter 1. **Hidden in the Mist

My labored breathing slowed me down. Cursing, I gently waded to the nearest tree stump. Who the hell decided to put a swamp right in my way? How rude. I felt soggy. As I sat and tried to breathe through the disgustingly thick fog, a warty dark green toad hopped onto my knee. I looked at it with disdain before shoving it away.

"Go bother some other hapless victim." I sighed. Where was I even going? Ever since I'd stopped in this god-forsaken dump of a city, I'd been confused.

_I rounded a corner and stopped, staring at the station. 'Finally! A way out of here!' I'd thought. I swept back my chin length black bangs, adjusted my long braid and stepped forward. I heard shouts from inside, something about a loose dog. I ran forward a bit, then jumped up a tree. Soon after, a group of wolves exited the station. I gasped, and one of the wolves looked around. I pressed my hand to my mouth. I hadn't seen another of my kind for longer than I cared to remember. So why was I hiding? The wolves kept walking and I quietly followed, feeling more like a bird than a wolf. They made it to a graveyard, where they donned their human illusions. There was a taller, tanned wolf with silver hair wearing all black; there was a short but adorable russet colored pup; there was a slouchy, tall cutie wearing a yellow sweatshirt and a collar; and then there was him. I stared in awe. He was tall, with chocolate brown hair. I wondered what color his eyes were. That one sat against a gravestone, cuts all over his body. I nearly fell out of the tree when his eyes flashed to where I was and away again. The other wolves threw a dead, old wolf into a hole. Words were exchanged. Angry words. Then the beautiful wolf looked up at me again. He said something and stood, and suddenly every wolf in the area was looking into my tree trying to spot me. 'Shit!' I leaped down and away as fast as I could. I heard shouts and the sound of running. I sped up. I'd dashed into the nearby forest…_

And had immediately fallen prey to a swamp. Why was there a swamp on this freakin' island anyway? I sighed heavily, relying mostly on self-pity to motivate myself. I stood slowly and dropped my illusion, taking the form of a beautiful black and white wolf. The top of my back, the outside of my legs, my tail and down to just under my eyes was black. It gently faded into my white stomach and muzzle. My neck would've been white if it wasn't gray with dirty water. My violet illusion eyes turned to my real golden ones. I almost howled with joy. I'd been out of my true form for much to long. Newly excited, I ran. I had no idea which direction I was going, but as long as I got out of this horrendous swamp, it didn't really matter. I burst through the trees and let out a short howl for joy, then realized sadly where I'd ended up. The graves were an obvious giveaway. 'Can't I have one break? Just one?' was the only thought I got out before I was pounced on. The gray wolf and I fought, snapping and growling.

"Hey, hey! Back off!" I growled. "What the hell did I do?" The wolf gradually backed off a little and raised his illusion. The collared wolf sniffed and exclaimed happily.

"Hey, you're a girl!" He grinned. The taller, tan wolf rolled his eyes.

"Predictable Hige. The first thing he notices is the girl." He snorted.

"You know, Hige, it's rude to say things like that." Noted the pup.

"Oh yeah, runt? Think so?" Replied the wolf.

"I'm not a runt! Stop calling me that!" The pup pouted for a moment then bounded over to me, and promptly introduced himself.

"I'm Toboe. What's your name? Where are you going? Are you looking for Paradise? We are. If you are maybe you can go with us." I had the feeling the pup had spent just a little too much time with these other wolves.

"I'm Cai. I'm not really going anywhere." The other wolves were starting to get a little closer. The beautiful wolf who had outed me earlier was walking toward me. His eyes were very, very blue. The collared wolf leapt forward landing right in front of me.

"I'm Hige. The jerk who pounced on you is Tsume, and that guy is Kiba." As he spoke, he motioned to each wolf. I nodded, confused.

"So…umm, where are you going now?" I asked, already lost in the conversation.

"Paradise." Kiba replied. My heart stopped, and I took a deep breath. His voice wasn't super low or anything, but it had something in it. An aura, if you will. I nodded. He studied me carefully, and I realized I was still in my wolf form and donned my illusion. The immediate silence was obvious. I knew my illusion was curvy in all the right places, but it had never quite solicited this reaction…had it? 'Well, there have been a few incidents, but I thought that was normal. Hmm…'I mused silently, until I remembered the males in the area were still silent. I blushed, something I hadn't done in a long time.

"Umm…am I mutated or did I miss something?" My words broke through their trance. Tsume whistled low. Toboe's innocence seemed to increase his amazement.

"Damn." Whispered Hige. Kiba was silent but his eyes burned into mine, causing me dizziness. It seemed like he was taking deep breaths. I looked down. My black tank dress went down to my knees. It was loose, and I wore white tights under it, along with white elbow length gloves. My black boots didn't have heels, and for good reason. I was a little confused.

"Should I…go or something?" I asked.

"No! That's ok! You can stay." Hige hastily stepped in for his silent packmates. I was blushing again.

"Actually, you can go. With us." Kiba finally broke his silence. I cocked my head, confused.

"Well, you see that hole over there? We're goin' through. We're tryin' to get to Paradise." Hige pointed a to a hole that seemed like Toboe might fit through.

"Uhh…I don't know…"I trailed off, somewhat unwilling to travel with four males. Toboe grabbed my hand.

"Please, Cai, come with us?" He pleaded. His eyes were all cute and big and…

"Oh hell. Fine, I'll go." He grinned happily. As he glued himself to my side, a tall, older wolf with a scar on his face entered the graveyard.

"Zali." Kiba respectfully noted the other alpha's presence. Zali nodded to him. It proved to me that Kiba was this pack's leader.

"Are you ready to go?" Zali addressed us all this time, and saw me. His face showed surprise before he regained control.

"I see you gained a new member." He said casually. I smiled.

"I'm Cai." He nodded and walked forward to the hole. Standing in front of it, I realized it was bigger than I had first thought, but I was still nervous. All six of us were just a foot from this mysterious hole.

"Ok. So we just hop through?" asked Hige. Zali nodded. Hige eased himself through. There was silence.

"Hige? Can you hear me?" inquired Kiba.

"Yeah! All good down here." Hige replied. His voice was muffled, but we didn't really know how deep he was. Toboe stepped forward, and easily wriggled through. Tsume kicked out a panel of wood right next to our hole. He slid through on his back, and a moment later, we heard a thud and an 'Ow!'

"Tsume! That hurt!" Zali frowned and jumped down. Which left Kiba and I. Alone. Together. I took a deep breath, trying to psyche myself. Kiba put his hand on my arm, and I jumped. I'd forgotten he was there.

"Nervous?" He asked. I nodded.

"I…it feels strange. Having a pack again, no matter how superficial. I've been alone for…a long time." I blushed. I realized I'd blushed more in the past five hours than in the last few years. He smiled at me, and I was suddenly reassured. I smiled back, and his hand left my arm. I stepped forward and eased myself through the hole. It was dark, but after a second of near terror, I hit the ground and instantly crouched. The others were there. Hige and Toboe were glaring at each other, while Tsume stood nearby rolling his eyes. Zali looked like he was remembering a past time. My dress draped around me, and for a second I just sat, utterly comfortable. Then Kiba dropped next to me and stood, looking around. I stood, stretched and yawned. All five males were looking at me the way you look at a fresh piece of meat. I'm positive Hige actually licked his lips. I sighed. I was gonna have to get used to this.

"Ok, enough ogling. Time to go." I walked past them all and looked back. "Right?" Kiba smiled suddenly, brightening the entire tunnel. To me, at least. The others looked at him. We started forward. We walked in silence for what seemed hours, but was probably more like fifteen minutes. Their presence was loud to me. I wasn't used to being around others just yet. I wondered what this Paradise would be like. I remembered that old legend my brother told me when I was a pup. The one about the Paradise that only wolves could find. A Paradise that was filled with lunar flowers and everything else that was wonderful. I wasn't aware that anyone had stopped until I crashed into Hige's back.

"Whoa, sorry." I stepped back. Zali was looking up, but everyone was looking at him.

"Well, this is as far as I go. You five will have to go on." Zali stepped back as we stepped forward. We looked at each other. On a whim I spun in a circle.

"Let's go!" I cried happily. The others smiled, my joy easing the tension.

"Yeah. Let's." Kiba quietly commanded. I burst through them running forward in my true form. Kiba followed, then the others started after us. I heard Zali as we were running.

"If anyone will find Paradise, it's them. After all, they are wolves."

I smiled to myself, and ran on.

_End chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Wolf's Rain. Although, I do own the thoroughly awesome Cai._

**Chapter 2. **Trust

It had been two days since we had run in the tunnel. Two days since we left behind that dying city and all the inhabitants. And still, we were in the tunnel. Ew. It seemed to go on forever.

"Kiba. Ki-iba!" whined Toboe.

"What?" snarled Kiba.

"I'm soo hungry." Hige groaned. Kiba sighed and Tsume snorted. Toboe pouted and Hige's stomach rumbled. And that's when I cracked. I started to giggle, and couldn't stop. I started cracking up. All four guys were staring at me like I'd just sprouted antlers and started to fly. I flopped onto the ground, holding my stomach.

"Oh. My. God!" I managed to say in between laughs. I realized my eyes were tearing up and that made me laugh even more.

"Are you…ok?" asked a bewildered Hige. I nodded and took some deep breaths, but I made the mistake of looking up at the four of them. They just looked so…uncomfortable. With all their macho masculinity, they couldn't handle a laughing girl. I finally got myself under control and stood on shaky legs. I began walking again.

"What the hell was that?" barked Tsume. I turned and looked, putting on a confused face.

"What was what?" I asked innocently.

"That! That…laughing thing! I thought you were gonna die!" exclaimed Hige.

"Yeah, me too. You were really red in the face, Cai!" noted Toboe.

"Oh, that. Nothing, really. Let's go." I started walking. Kiba shook his head and followed. After sighing heavily, Tsume joined us and Toboe scuttled after him. Only Hige remained standing, confused.

"Just let it go Hige. Cai was just easing the tension." I gratefully smiled at Kiba. He smiled back, and all the blood in my body immediately jumped to my face. I looked away, unsuccessfully trying to keep a grin off my face. Hige sighed heavily and started after us.

"Ok then." We had only been walking for about ten minutes, when the shadows in front of us didn't recede into the distance as they had before.

"Kiba. Do you see that? Or not see that?" Kiba looked ahead at my words.

"Yeah." We increased our pace and stopped in front of a huge wall.

"No! I can't believe it!" I shouted.

"Are you kidding me? That bastard probably hoped we'd die!" Snarled Tsume. Toboe looked like he was about to cry and Hige began kicking the wall. Only Kiba remained calm. I stood next to him.

"What'd you think? Is there a way outta here, or do we go back?" Kiba turned his head so that he looked into my eyes. My breath caught as he searched my eyes. His smile made my heart stop. I couldn't remember the last time I had breathed. Could such a beautiful creature exist? Almost as if he read my mind, he nodded. It took me a moment to connect the answer to the question. I nodded slowly, still incapable of speech. He inched his face closer. I took a breath, which surprised me. I had forgotten breath was required to live.

"Look closer." And he turned and walked forward. My vision swam, and I didn't feel anything. I felt very strange and realized that I was somehow shrinking. I heard voices, and for a moment I could see every detail in the tunnel. I noticed the faint line of light at the top of the wall and smiled. Then everything went black.

_There was nothing at first. Then I saw shadowy figures. 'Who is that?' I wondered. It was the boys. They ran towards me. I somehow knew they had to go back. "No! Don't! I can't let you die!" A shot rang out and Toboe fell. Another and another, and down went Hige and Tsume. Tears flowed from my eyes. Kiba reached me and leaned down. His lips brushed mine, and the final shot rang. Kiba fell into my arms. "Cai…find me in…Paradise…." He slumped and I was left alone with the bodies of my pack around me. _

I woke screaming.

"No, NO! God no!" I thrashed, screams tearing from my raw throat without control.

"Cai! Breathe, Cai!" someone held me down. I saw Toboe's pale, terrified face. Tsume stood holding him back.

"Cai, are you ok?" yelled Toboe. He was struggling against Tsume's grasp.

"Toboe, calm down! We don't need two freaked out wolves right now." Tsume grunted. Hige was the one holding me down, but Kiba was holding up my head. He lowered his mouth to my ear and calmed me down.

"Cai, breathe. Please, Cai, calm down. It's ok, I promise." His breath was hot on my ear. He stroked my hair, whispering over and over, "It's ok, Cai, calm down." I was sobbing, unable to take control over myself. I clutched at Kiba's hand and Hige's arm. Anything I could hold. I breathed again. I stopped screaming, and my sobbing lessened. Finally, I was silent. My breathing was ragged and even though I had just been asleep, I was exhausted.

"Kiba, Hige. Let me go. I'm ok." They slowly released me, and I sat up. Tsume let go of Toboe, and he threw himself on me.

"Cai! I thought you were dying!" he sobbed. I hugged him. All four sat next to me and eased themselves around me.

"What happened?" asked Kiba. I winced, hating to have to remember. I leaned against him and Toboe snuggled around me.

"I…had a dream. I was…." I started to cry again.

"Go on." Hige requested. Still crying, I continued.

"I was sitting, and you four ran towards me. Toboe fell first, then Hige, then Tsume. Kiba reached me and…" I blushed, remembering what happened next. I decided to omit that part.

"There was one more shot, and you fell into my arms. You told me to 'find you in Paradise.'" All four sat silently, stunned by my dream of their deaths.

"Wow." Whispered Hige. Tsume stood and began walking toward the wall.

"Tsume…" Toboe looked surprised.

"I'm getting us out of this fucking tunnel." He stated simply. Hige stood.

"I'll help." Kiba nodded and eased away from me. I laid back on the ground. My hands rested on my stomach, and Toboe snuggled into my side. I was exhausted from the horrifying dream, and drowsy from screaming. Toboe's warmth didn't make me anymore alert, either. The tunnel was dim, and I soon gave in to sleep.

I woke later, and sighed in relief. No horrible dreams this time. I sat up and realized that I was alone in the tunnel, and the wall that had formerly gone to the top of the tunnel now had a large hole at the top.

"Hello? Guys?" I stood shakily. Toboe's head popped up on the other side. He beamed at me.

"Cai! Hey guys, she's awake!" Hige's grinning face peeked over the side near Toboe's.

"That she is!" They both disappeared as Tsume pulled them down. I walked to the edge of the wall and looked out. I gasped, my eyes wide. It was a beautiful forest, with a river and a fat, golden meadow. I started climbing down. I made it about a foot before the guys noticed what I was doing.

"Oh, no. I don't think so." Hige leaped up and attempted to push me back in, so I shot him a glare that could stop his heart. He sighed, heart un-stopped.

"I can climb, I'm not crippled. I just had a nightmare is all." Hige looked to Kiba for approval and he nodded. That pissed me off.

"Excuse me. I'm the one who'll be climbing. Don't ask Kiba if it's ok that I climb. Ask me. Kiba doesn't control me. The Moon and the Earth control me." Tsume laughed. Loud. Kiba glared at him and at Hige who had almost fallen off the mountain, trying not to laugh. Even Toboe was grinning. We eventually made it to the bottom. We looked around, checking for some invisible enemy.

"There's nothing." I claimed. The four of them looked at me.

"There aren't any humans here. No rancid stink. No disgusting smell of terror. It's clean. Natural." They sniffed almost as if in disbelief, but I was positive. We were alone. I dropped my illusion and burst forth. I ran on the heels of the wind, and howled for joy. The others followed happily. After running for fifteen straight minutes, I collapsed in the meadow and changed to human. I lay on my back, staring at the sky. Toboe collapsed next to me, and Tsume sat on the ground hard. Hige leaped over me, and tumbled head over heels on to his side. Kiba lay, one leg stretched, the other bent, next to me. I howled again, my joy seemingly infinite. Kiba turned to me with that smile on his face. I smiled back and didn't look away until a rough voice appeared.

"Look what we have here. A little pack." Kiba, Tsume and Hige were on their feet in seconds. Toboe and I followed suit quickly after.

"Oh shit." I voiced. Almost a dozen wolves surrounded us. Kiba, Tsume and Hige formed a circle around Toboe and myself without even having to think about it.

"This is our territory. You males can leave the bitch and go." Snarled an ugly bastard who must've been the pack's alpha. His disgusting retardation insulted all wolves.

"Excuse me? Are you calling me a bitch? Crippled and blind, I'm stronger than you are. I'll kick your ass." To my side, I saw Hige grinning. The ugly wolf looked surprised for a minute.

"I'll teach you not to talk to me that way." He rushed me and was about to land a punch when Kiba's hand came out of nowhere. He grabbed his fist and shoved him backwards.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He growled. Tsume jumped forward and two wolves fell. Suddenly all the wolves raced into action. Kiba and Hige had dropped five between them before I knew what happened. Tsume took down another, and then I sprung into action. I snapped one neck, spun around and kicked someone's spine so hard it broke. Toboe stared in wonder when suddenly I was jerked backwards. The ugly bastard had me around the stomach, and held a crude (but effective) knife to my throat. Only one of his horrid friends remained, and Hige quickly dispatched him. Kiba walked right up to the guy. While Kiba glared, I brought my leg up and kicked the asshole where it hurt.

"Oof." Was all he got out before I had him on the ground my teeth at his throat. I almost sank my teeth into his jugular, but I pulled back and stood. Tsume looked at me.

"Nice control." He praised. I laughed.

"Actually, I just don't want his nasty blood in my mouth." Tsume laughed. Kiba looked at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"So. What now?" I asked.

"Oh! Kiba can we stay? Just for a while? Just a little while?" begged Toboe. His eyes did that big cute thing, and I knew we'd at least stay the night.

"Well…I guess we can stay the night." Kiba relented. I smiled. Was I good or what? I looked around and saw there was a pond not too far away. I took off my gloves and shoes before anyone noticed. Then Hige looked at me, looked away, and looked back again.

"Um…Cai? What the hell are you doing?" All they guys looked at me and I giggled, knowing how uncomfortable I was making them. By now I had my tights off, and they looked almost terrified.

"Don't worry. That's all I'm taking off. I'm going to take a quick dip in the pond there." I smiled generously. "And all of you are going to join me."

"No." Tsume replied quickly.

"That wasn't a question. You all need baths." I turned and walked to the edge, and when I turned to face them, I saw they had all taken off shoes, jackets and shirts.

"See? You know I'm right." I teased. And then I saw Kiba. Kiba makes my heart stop when he's fully clothed, so seeing him shirtless was a bit…hard on my nervous systems. I noticed that my vision was shaky and took a deep breath. I turned, because I knew I was red.

"Cai? Are you ok?" asked Kiba in his beautiful voice. I nodded.

"I almost forgot is all." I sputtered.

"Forgot wh-" was Hige's reply. The sentence ended so suddenly because what I had forgotten was my hair. As previously noted, my black bangs are chin-length. My black hair however, is not. It falls to just around my waist. So when I released it from its braid the silence was sudden, obvious, and incredibly embarrassing. I turned to look at them. Toboe's eyes were wide and he was blushing. Hige was staring open mouthed, and Tsume was taking deep breaths and looking very determinedly at the ground. Kiba stared at me, his gaze dark. He seemed almost angry. I blushed, uncomfortable.

"Sorry." I muttered. I turned to the pond and wondered if it really was impossible to travel with four males. Kiba suddenly appeared at my side, looking out at the water. I looked at him, waiting for him to break the silence. He said nothing for a minute, then turned to me. His smile melted all my doubts. And when I pushed him into the pond, his surprise made me laugh. I smiled at the others and Toboe ran forward and eased himself into the water.

"C'mon Tsume! The water feels really nice!" Hige ran forward and jumped into the water, cannonball style.

"Hige!" whined Toboe. Tsume laughed and I felt much better. I felt someone grab my arm, and I turned face to face with a wet Kiba. His smile said that I was about to pay for pushing him. Still holding my arm he fell backwards into the water just as Tsume splashed in. Underwater, my hair followed me like a black cloud. Kiba smiled at me and I smiled back and laughed. Unfortunately, I was underwater, so I swallowed quite a bit of water before making it to the surface. Coughing, I emerged. Hige laughed at me and Tsume chuckled while Toboe looked concerned.

"Cai? Are you ok?" I tackled him. When we surfaced, Kiba and the others were lounging and floating. I sighed, relaxed.

"Cai?" asked Tsume.

"Hmm…?"

"What's that?" he asked. For a minute, my blood froze. Then I sighed, knowing I'd have to answer the question eventually. Tsume was referring to my arms. In my true form, you couldn't tell unless you looked for it, but on my illusion, it was obvious unless I wore gloves. Which normally, I did. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten.

"They are scars from my old pack. My brother and I were driven from the pack and these are the reminders." I quietly replied. The scars crisscrossed all over my forearms. Teeth and claw marks covered my hands to my elbows. Kiba took my wrists and examined all the scars.

"Why were you driven out?" his quiet voice probed.

"I wasn't. My brother was in love with the alpha's mate. I went with him because I had no one else. I was only a pup."

"They did that to a pup?" Toboe asked sounding horrified.

"I survived. It's over now anyway. Well, I've had enough of water for now, and the sun has almost set. I'm tired." I stood and we all dressed. Toboe volunteered to get firewood and not long after, we had a nice blaze going. Toboe was passed out on the ground, and Hige was definitely snoring. Tsume looked drowsy too, and settled near the fire. I curled up close enough to the fire to be warm, but far enough away so that it wasn't too bright. As I let myself fall into the abyss, I felt Kiba's warm presence stretch behind me. As his body curled around mine, I only smiled and snuggled into his warmth.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **Kiss

When I woke the next morning, I was confused. I thought that I had fallen asleep facing away from Kiba, but the first thing I saw when I woke was his eyes. His eyes were so deep and probing. They searched as if looking right into my soul. I gave into my new favorite habit. I blushed.

"Good morning." He whispered. Still blushing, I mumbled a reply.

"Why are we whispering?" I quietly asked. "And how long have you been awake?"

"I've been awake, watching you, for awhile. As for why we're whispering, I don't want anyone to wake up. That would mean an awkward conversation." Kiba explained.

"What about?" I asked. He gave me a look, and I took full stock of our position. His left arm was under my neck, and his other arm was around my waist. I had my right arm around his waist, a fist full of his shirt. The other hand lay between us, fingers against his chest. If I thought I had been blushing before, it was nothing compared to how red my face was now.

"Oh." I dropped my gaze and suddenly became very interested in Kiba's shirt. However, I made no move to separate myself. He chuckled, despite his wish to remain silent.

"Maybe we should get up?" I suggested. He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to move." He replied, gaze burning me. I stared at him in surprise. Did he mean what I thought he meant? His arm tightened around my waist, pulling me to him. Our faces were just inches apart. As he silently asked permission, I couldn't look away from his burning eyes. Just as he began to move forward, a loud groan sounded a silent alarm. Even though it took us this long to get this close, I was surprised at how quickly we ended up away from each other. As if on reflex, I rolled away and Kiba stood. 'Son of a bitch! He was about to…was he?' I wondered. When I sat up, Hige was stretching and yawning and Kiba was walking out of the clearing. I had never hated anyone before, but at that moment, all I wanted to do was eat Hige alive.

"Kiba! Where ya goin'?" asked Hige, all cheer and innocence. Kiba didn't look at him.

"Food." He grunted, vanishing silently into the forest. Hige looked at his retreating figure, then at me.

"What's up with him?" Hige wondered aloud. I sighed, stood and brushed the dirt off my dress and hair. For a moment, I was confused. 'Why is my hair down?' I asked myself. Then I remembered that it had been wet when I went to sleep, so I left it down to dry. Since it was dry, I decided to create a crafty plan to get Kiba to braid my hair. After awhile, Toboe woke and supplied endless chatter, even after Tsume kicked him and told him to 'shut the hell up!' Finally, all four of us were awake and talking, waiting for Kiba's return.

"What's taking him so long?" groaned Tsume.

"I dunno. He seemed kinda upset. Hey Cai, do you know what happened? You guys slept next to each other, right?" Hige asked, all innocence. I hacked into my hand, and Toboe patted me on the back. Tsume was grinning, and that was never a good sign.

"Oh, I know what happened!" Tsume exclaimed. "Cai woke up and tried to put the moves on our mighty leader-…."

"TSUME!" I screamed as I threw a stick at his head, which he dodged easily.

"And our 'mighty leader' is too good for a beautiful wolf like Cai." Tsume stood angrily and strode to where I sat open mouthed, in shock. He pulled me up, so that we faced each other.

"All Kiba cares about is Paradise and finding that flower maiden. I would never turn you down, Cai." We all looked on in shock as Tsume finished his monologue. Tsume held onto my wrist as his other arm snaked around my waist. His golden eyes glared at me, wanting something. My empty head was not giving me the helpful advice I needed, and my body wasn't being helpful either. No one moved. I was still in shock as Tsume's head began to move down, but I managed to protest.

"Tsume…don't…" I whispered. I wished Kiba was here, but he didn't return. Tsume looked down and released me.

"Sorry." He mumbled, stalking off towards the meadow.

"Tsume, wait!" Toboe started after him, but I grabbed his shirt to hold him back. He looked at me.

"Give him some time, Toboe. It ain't easy being rejected by a girl. I'd know." Hige explained. I turned and sat a little ways off. I knew I didn't feel about Tsume the way I felt about Kiba, but I didn't want to hurt him. I felt the tears grow in my eyes. Why wasn't Kiba here? 'Where are you when I need you?' I wondered.

"Cai." Tsume's voice was rough. This was going to be awkward. I faced him and was surprised by how guilty he looked.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" he trailed off, as uncomfortable as I was.

"It's ok. Tsume, I don't feel that way about you. I'm so sorry." My voice was quiet, and Tsume dropped his eyes. I did too.

"It's ok. At least you won't play games with me. Cai, just so you know…even if you aren't attracted to me," I winced at his choice of words. "I'm still here for you. You seem pretty upset that Kiba isn't back yet." Tsume finished, curious. I looked up, eyes full of tears.

"He left hours ago. Either something happened or he can't face me…" I started to cry. I vaguely noticed that Hige and Toboe were listening.

"What happened?" Tsume asked as he put his arms around me. I let myself hold onto him while I explained.

"We woke up facing each other, and we talked and then we were really close and I thought he was…going to…but Hige woke up and he left…and…" I trailed off, sobbing. Toboe's arms wrapped around me from behind.

"He'll be back, don't worry." Hige told me.

"Yeah Cai. So, please stop crying!" begged Toboe.

"Kiba's an idiot, but he'll be back, so stop crying." Tsume summarized.

"Thanks guys." I smiled into Tsume's chest. Everyone pulled away and I wiped the tears from my cheeks. We walked back into the main part of our camp a few feet away and no less than five minutes later, Kiba walked through the trees to place five fat rabbits on a rock. We all tensed immediately. Kiba noticed and looked at us.

"What's going on?" he asked. I kept my gaze on the ground, knowing they were all looking at me.

"Nothing." I mumbled. Toboe and Hige relaxed and sat, talking easily. However Kiba, Tsume and I remained tense.

"I'll get more wood." Tsume grumbled. As Tsume walked into the forest, Kiba planted himself on the ground, knees bent, legs spread.

"Cai." I looked at him.

"Come here." He quietly commanded. I obediently sat between his legs, propping my arms on his knees. He started working his fingers through my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Braiding your hair." I grinned largely at his answer.

"So, what was up when I came back?" he asked. I couldn't really understand what he was asking though. His fingers were very distracting.

"Um…I don't really…" the words fell from my mouth without being connected to any thought from my head.

"What?"

"That feels really good. I can't focus." I replied fuzzily.

"Hmm." He mused, tugging gently on the half-completed braid. After he finished, he pulled me against him.

"So what happened?" he asked quietly, breath on my ear. His warmth was relaxing me.

"Tsume and I…" I trailed off. He immediately stiffened, causing me to tense also, confused.

"What?" his voice was sharp and he had let go of me.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"You and Tsume-what?" He rested his arms on his knees, and I could see his fists were clenched.

"Oh, it's nothing. We had a weird moment…" Kiba wrapped his arms around me tightly. I squirmed, uncomfortable, but he held me tight.

"What did he do?" He asked loudly. Hige and Toboe stopped talking and looked at us. Tsume, unfortunately, chose this time to return. Kiba released me and stood. Tsume looked at us and put the wood down. I realized I was sitting at Kiba's feet and stood, distancing myself slightly.

"What did you do to her?" Kiba growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" snarled Tsume.

"Kiba, he didn't do anything! What's your problem?" I shouted. Why was he being like this?

"Seriously Kiba! Calm down, you're all antsy." Offered Hige. Kiba glared at him.

"Tsume was just making her feel better!" Toboe yelled. Tsume and I froze.

"You were…upset?" Kiba asked me, voice strange. I didn't look at him.

"She was crying Kiba!" Toboe continued.

"Shut up Toboe!" roared Tsume.

"Why were you crying?" asked Kiba.

"Because…you were gone so long…" I mumbled.

"I was getting food…" Kiba replied, sounding confused.

"For five hours? I mean, after what happened…I thought you didn't want to see me." I almost started running, but I kept myself there.

"You cried…because of me?" Kiba's voice sounded shocked. I nodded. Kiba walked up to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I wrapped an arm around his waist and placed the other on his neck. He lifted my face to his, and we looked each other in the eyes, until finally, our lips met.

I felt every molecule in me hum and become weightless. I pressed my mouth against his, silently begging for more, as the need in me grew. His body crushed against mine, heating me. His tongue slid across my lips, wanting to enter, and I would've let him if not for a subtle cough. His tongue disappeared and he smiled against my lips, before pulling away. Our eyes opened simultaneously, and I inhaled deeply. Our arms dropped, and Kiba took my hand in his. He turned to face the others. Hige's mouth hung open, eyes wide. Toboe was blushing and trying not to giggle. Tsume was very determinedly keeping his eyes on the ground and coughing occasionally.

"Um…we…um…Huh." I sighed. My head wasn't working very well. Kiba turned and wrapped his arms around me. And for now, this was all I needed.

_End chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: this is a pretty short chapter, but next update a new character will be introduced so a certain someone can stop bugging me cough**celine**cough )

**Chapter 4:** Flowers Found

It had been a full week since Kiba kissed me, and the memory of his lips still haunted me. Since then, the pack had been traveling non-stop, only breaking to eat and sleep. And we hadn't eaten in two days. Also, Kiba was getting increasingly distant from everyone, especially me. If he talked at all during the day, it was about finding Cheza. But what really damaged my pride was that no matter how much Kiba didn't talk to me, every night without fail, he'd lay down next to me when we stopped to sleep, draping his arm around me. And no matter how angry it made me, I couldn't refuse him. The others knew too. They never

mentioned it, but it was obvious that I was getting more and more upset. The day after the one-week anniversary of 'The Kiss' we spotted a small dot on the horizon. By midnight we knew it was a city. When we finally reached the gates during surise, it was Hige who spoke first.

"FOOD!" he screamed. He rushed forward, and promptly fell on his face. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing too much.

"Oh, Hige," I sighed "Sometimes I can't help but laugh at you." I joked.

"Excuse me for wantin' some food! It's been awhile since we had something to eat, ya know!" pouted Hige. Tsume rolled his eyes.

"It's been two days, Hige! And it's not like you're gonna starve." Tsume replied, eyeing Hige's stomach. Hige glared and sulked.

"Maybe we should get some food guys. I mean, I don't know about you, but I'm really hungry!" Toboe offered. Tsume glanced at Kiba and we all stiffened. Recently, every Kiba and Tsume talked they end up fighting.

"I agree, let's go." I hastily stepped in, trying to prevent yet another argument. After a moment, we all started for the gates. We got through easily and ended up in a courtyard. In the blooming light of the rising sun, the fountain seemed to glow.

"Beautiful." I murmured, entranced. There was a short silence. I blushed and turned. The boys were looking at me _that way_ again.

"Toboe, Hige, let's get some food." Tsume commanded. The three of them grinned at me and disappeared down a street. I could've killed them.

"Cai…" Kiba began, but I bounded forward and right.

"Hey look! An alley! Be right back!" I raced into said alley and rested against a wall. Why was I running from possibly the only conversation Kiba and I have had since… 'since he kissed me.' I thought to myself. I touched my lips, remembering. I then noticed that this particular alley had someone in it, and he was seriously grimy. I'd been traveling for a straight week and I was cleaner than he was. He started towards me, grinning. I sighed, already hating this conversation.

"Hey cutie, you lost?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, intuition accurate.

"No." I turned, but he grabbed my arm.

"C'mon, what's a little back-alley fun?" he asked winningly.

"Sorry, but I don't associate with other species." I replied, being more truthful than he'd ever know.

"Are you calling me a-not human…thing?" He spluttered.

"Oh, and smart too! Nice comeback by the way."

"Listen, you bitch-" We both froze as a set of arms wrapped around me. I sniffed discreetly, then blushed as I realized whose beautiful arms were wrapped around me. Kiba's head rested on my shoulder, as easily as if he'd done it forever.

"Did I mention I'm taken?" I asked innocently.

"By me." Growled Kiba. The guy turned and ran to the end of the alley and clambered over the wall, disappearing. We continued to stand like that. I kept waiting for Kiba to move, but all he did was nuzzle my neck. I relaxed into, feeling as if we did this all the time. He turned me around so that our noses touched. My hands found themselves around his neck, pulling him closer, but before I could kiss him, he turned us and pushed me against the wall I had previously leaned on. My arms wrapped around his waist, my eyes never leaving his. He used one hand to hold himself up and the other held my cheek. He pushed his body into me, making me gasp. It was all he needed. He shoved his mouth onto mine, using his hand on my cheek to control me. His desperate lips found mine quite receptive. His tongue easily slid into my mouth as my nails dug into his back, and my hand slid to the back of his head pushing him into me. He teased my tongue into action, guiding it to his mouth then returning his to mine. His mouth tasted hot and sweet. He licked the inside of my cheek where I'd bitten and I withdrew my tongue. His teeth found my bottom lip and bit down. It felt so good. A moan rose in my throat, declaring my pleasure. I felt him smile against me, then pull away so our noses touched again. His eyes were heated and dark, glittering with some unknown knowledge. We were both panting

"Kiba…"I whispered. There was nothing to say. He took my hand and kissed the fingers, causing me to pull him into another kiss. It was his own fault. My hands tangled in his hair, even as he tried to pull away. I hesitated, but let him go. He looked surprised, but I don't know if he was surprised that I kissed him, or that I had let him go. Toboe's head peered into the alley, ruining the moment. Kiba's eyes didn't leave mine though, and it almost felt like he was kissing me again. I got dizzy.

"Tsume, Hige! Here they are!" Toboe walked into the alley, looking somewhat confused. Tsume and Hige appeared also looking confused.

"What the hell were you doing in here?" Tsume asked.

"Uh…" I hesitated, not knowing what Kiba wanted them to know. He didn't look at me.

"Some guy was bothering Cai. I scared him off." Kiba covered.

"Yeah." I mumbled. The guys didn't look convinced. We ambled into the courtyard, which looked different now that the sun was up. We chatted easily, until Kiba froze suddenly.

"Kiba?" I asked, poking him in the arm. He inhaled deeply.

"Lunar flowers." Voiced Hige. Inwardly, I screamed.

"Cheza!" Kiba shouted, as he took off the way we had come. We followed, although some of us halfheartedly. The farther we got from the city, the stronger the smell of Lunar flowers got. Finally, we reached a tall tower made of rock. We couldn't see the top, but Kiba took no notice of our hesitation and leapt upwards, climbing the tower. We followed. After ten minutes of frantic climbing, we reached a plateau with a lake. Around the lake were beautiful, glowing flowers. Tsume, Hige, Toboe and I stood behind Kiba. In the lake was a rock near the shore we stood on. On the rock was a pale girl with icy pink hair and ruby red eyes. But she wasn't a girl. Not even close. Kiba ran forward in his true form, into her arms.

"This one has been waiting, Kiba." Her voice was soft and delicate, unlike mine. The boys looked at me, sensing my sorrow. Kiba nuzzled her neck like he'd done to me not so long ago.

"Cheza."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Wolf's Rain. Although, I do own the thoroughly awesome Cai …and Nana…_

(AN: New character! I love her just as much as Cai and I better get some thank you's from some certain people who know who they are…Also, more updates, please? I like knowing what needs changing and what's a fan favorite  )

**Chapter 5:** Lost Wolf

"Cheza."

I'll never in my life forget that one word. Time had gone by. Not much, though. Three days. What could possibly happen in three days? Everything, I came to learn. Ever since we found Cheza, Kiba had spoken to no one. Except Cheza. He no longer slept next to me, preferring Cheza. Cheza had become his life, and indirectly, mine. I hated her. When she spoke to me, I ignored her. I refused to let her touch me. I did not participate in conversations involving her, and as a result, didn't talk to Kiba on the rare occasion that he spoke.

According to the flower maiden, we were heading for her "family." It was a freezing day, a blizzard having arrived in the night. Kiba wanted to keep going, but Toboe pointed out that Cheza was more delicate than us, and that a blizzard could hurt her. So we rested in a cave. The boys knew how this was affecting me, and so, they tried to help however they could, although I really just wanted to throw myself into a river. While I pondered this course of action, Hige's stomach rumbled. I chuckled despite my dark mood. He threw me a look. I shrugged, grinning.

"Kiba! When are we gonna get some freakin' food?" whined Hige. I looked at Tsume and Toboe, the latter of which was sleeping in the formers lap.

"Well, well Tsume. Looks like you're fond of the kid after all." I snickered. He glared at me.

"You tell him I let him do this, and I'll strangle you." He snarled. I grinned.

"A little late for that Tsume." I couldn't help but grin. He looked confused then looked down. Toboe's wide-eyed stare caused him to jump. Tsume grunted and looked away.

"It's ok, Tsume. I already knew you let me." Toboe offered.

"That's nice, now get off." He growled. Then we froze. We all froze, because we heard a noise. A howl.

"What the hell?" asked Hige.

"Is there a wolf in that storm?" I asked no one, standing.

"What are you doing?" asked Kiba. I ignored him, and walked into the storm. The howl came again, and I ran to it. I howled to let whoever it was know that I was coming. I thought I might've heard it before, but obviously that was my imagination. I noticed with some surprise that Kiba was following me. Without Cheza. The howl came again, and it was close. We spotted a black lump a few feet away, and it spotted us. We finally met.

"Thank fuckin' god! I thought-" her eyes widened as she looked at me.

"Cai?" she asked. 'That voice sounds familiar.' I thought to myself. Then I remembered.

"Oh, crap. It's you." I groaned.

The black and deep red wolf regarded me with equal disdain and surprise. Her coat was much like mine. Black fur covered her entire back, tail and face. Except, where I had white, she had a deep reddish-brown. Her eyes were lime green instead of gold. She donned her human illusion, and Kiba's surprise was obvious. She wore a tank top the color of her fur, and dark blue jeans. She had a little more hip and a little less chest than I did, but she was an inch taller. Black and lime green sneakers covered her feet and a leather jacket that was much like Tsume's covered her arms. Her deep red hair went to her waist like mine and her bangs lay to either side of her face.

"Do you know her?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah." I replied. "She's my sister."

Back in the cave, everyone stared in disbelief.

"You guys look so much alike. It's nice." Offered Hige, gaining a dreamy look. Toboe watched her for a moment, then poked her arm. Her gaze shifted to him and she squealed.

"You're so cute!" she claimed. Toboe blushed as I remembered that she liked pups. Tsume stared, face disdainful.

"Ok guys. This is Nana, my half-sister. Nana, this is Cheza, Kiba, Hige, Tsume and Toboe." I pointed to each one. "Cheza is the Lunar Flower Maiden."

"Half-sister?" asked Tsume, surprised.

"I thought wolves mated for life." Toboe cocked his head, confused.

"Well normally they do. Do you remember when I told you my brother was driven from the pack?" I asked. They nodded.

"Storytime!" declared Nana.

"Our father and my mother had one son before me, Frell. But dearest father got another wolf pregnant three months before he got my mother pregnant for the second time. He left my mom for hers."

"I thought you were an orphan." Kiba looked at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Our mother died shortly before we were driven out. Father disowned Frell, and wouldn't take me in, not that I would've stayed. He has a new family. I only know that because about-what Nana, five years?" I asked her. She nodded.

"About five years ago, Frell and I stumbled across Nana while traveling. We stayed together a month or so. By the way, how are Gigi and Nobu?" I asked.

"They're good." She replied.

"Who're they?" asked Hige.

"Younger half-siblings." I explained.

"Why didn't you tell us" asked Kiba. I shrugged.

"Why would I? It didn't come up." Tsume stood and stretched, Nana's eyes on him the entire time. 'Oh god.' I thought. Tsume was just Nana's type. She stood.

"So, Tsume. Do you have a mate?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. She didn't know what she was getting into with him. He walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. It reminded me of Kiba. We looked at each other and I looked away, blushing.

"Interested?" asked Tsume. She smiled at him and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened and he smiled at her.

"Oh my god, Nana!" I screamed. "You've been here for like, five minutes!" She looked at me and shrugged.

"I can't resist a hottie. I mean, he's not bad, but obviously you're together." She said, mentioning to Kiba. There was silence and I kept my gaze on the floor.

"Well, you are aren't you?" she asked.

"We're working on it." Kiba replied. I felt my face burn as my mouth dropped open. I looked at Kiba (after closing my mouth) and saw him watching me intently. Tsume and Hige looked a little shocked, but Cheza was smiling and Toboe was giggling uncontrollably.

"Stop giggling you!" I glared. Nana wrapped her arms around him.

"Be nice!" She scolded. Toboe hugged her back happily.

"Don't spoil him!" shouted Tsume in terror. Kiba grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. The blizzard was slowing down, and there was a lot of snow on the ground.

"Cai. Look at me." He commanded. I glanced up and he gently pushed me against the outside wall.

"Why don't you talk to me anymore?" I asked, before he could kiss me. I could hardly believe I was denying myself his sweet kiss, because I was sure this conversation would end badly. His mouth hovered over mine and when he licked his lips his tongue brushed my lips.

"Everytime we touch we end up kissing, but then you never even talk to me." I told him, tears welling in my eyes.

"I don't know…what to say." He explained.

"So don't say anything! Hug me, sleep next to me like you used to. Look at me!" I shouted. His gaze had dropped to the ground. He still pinned me.

"You can't ignore me all the time and then expect me to kiss you whenever you want! That's not a relationship!" I screamed.

"You never stopped me." He watched me, voice hoarse.

"That's because I love you! I could never refuse you!" I screamed, then stopped (blushing), having realized what I'd said.

"You-what?" He asked me, eyes wide in shock. I looked up at him.

"I love you." He let me go and stepped back. I looked down and he lifted my chin to his face.

"I can't tell you that. I'm sorry." He told me. I nodded. He gently pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away, he wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Please don't cry." He whispered to me.

"That's kind-of a stupid request." I smiled weakly.

"I'm going to run a little bit. Don't worry." He told me, dropping his illusion. His magnificent form bounded away and I turned, crushed. I knew he'd be back, but it was because I knew he'd never leave Cheza behind. I walked into the cave having completely forgotten Nana. All of my pack was standing and awkwardly watching the ground. I knew they'd heard.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered to no-one.

"Cai, I had no idea, I'm so sorry." Nana quietly apologized.

"He…rejected you?" she asked. I nodded glumly. Toboe came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. Tsume gently patted me on the head.

"Don't worry Cai. He'll come around. Anyone with eyes and a brain would." Hige said.

"Nana." She looked at me.

"Will you stay with us? Permanently?" I asked. She glanced at Tsume and smiled.

"Yeah, I think I will." Tsume grinned at her response.

"I need a girlfriend." Hige sighed.

"You could always mate with Toboe." Suggested Tsume.

"Tsume, gross! I'm not like that!" yelled Hige.

"Tsume…Hige and I are both guys. How would that work?" asked Toboe. There was a minute of silence as we realized exactly what Toboe was asking.

"Oh for Christ's' sake! Tsume! Make our lives complicated, why don't you!" I screamed.

"You explain!" declared Hige. Tsume's jaw hit the floor.

"No fucking way!" He growled. Nana put her hand on his arm.

"Please, Tsume?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. He sighed, released himself and grabbed Toboe's hand.

"C'mere. Birds and Bees, my ass. He's gettin' my version." Tsume glared at us as he dragged Toboe outside.

"Oh no! He'll be traumatized for life!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone has to learn sometime." Hige replied calmly. I sighed. Ten minutes later, Tsume and Toboe returned, the former coughing suspiciously, the latter blushing and looking somewhat terrified. Hige grinned at the pair's responses.

"What'd you tell him?" shouted Nana. Tsume grunted.

"I think I sort-of understand some things now." Mused Toboe.

"You've defiled my baby!" screamed Nana, as Kiba rejoined us, giving Nana a strange look. I carefully observed the ground. 'Hey, look. A pebble.' I thought to myself. I peeked out to find Cheza watching me. I'd almost forgotten she'd been there. It made me realize that Cheza must be lonely. She spent all her time with Kiba, and the boys mostly didn't talk to her. I, of course, treated her with icy hatred. Which suddenly left me feeling guilty. I noticed with a start that Hige had been describing our conversation regarding 'The Talk' to Kiba.

"Nana will be staying with us." I told Kiba. Kiba nodded.

"The storm stopped. We can leave." Announced our leader. Nodding we stood and stretched, preparing to travel.

"Oh! Where are we going?" asked Nana.

"Paradise." Replied Kiba and I simultaneously. He smiled at me as we walked out and returned to our long journey.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Wolf's Rain. Although, I do own the thoroughly awesome Cai …and Nana… and, for now, Takumi._

(AN: I'd love to know what you think about Nana! And for around two chapters there will be yet another new character, but don't worry, the bad man will be gone soon…)

(AN2: After getting so many wonderful reviews I feel very inspired! I want to thank everyone for reviewing and 'Unsane Chibi' you may absolutely worship me and my lovely characters. Thanks so much everyone! Read on!)

**WARNING! Lovely LIMES in this chapter…**

**Chapter 6**: Meeting

We continued in the regular fashion for several days. Except it was obvious to everyone that Nana and Tsume had some kind-of relationship. Everytime we left them alone together, when we came back they were suspiciously rumpled and even more suspiciously, they smelled like each other. Every. Time. I can't tell you how incredibly embarrassing it is to come back to your friend and your sister and have everyone know they'd done "something" together. Especially when Kiba and I always glanced at each other. _Awkward_.

After this wonderful semi-tension for almost six days we finally reached (thank god!) a desert. Wait, what?

"WHAT? Are you fuckin' joking?" Hige screeched.

"A desert? What the hell?" Nana grumbled. The forest behind us leered and snorted quietly. I could tell.

"Well…I guess we keep going? It's only afternoon. We might find shelter before nightfall." I suggested. Kiba nodded in agreement.

Walking, walking, walking, walking. Walking, walking, walking. Walking. That word circled through my head as the pack acted it out. The sun sank lower and lower on the horizon until it was the moon was rising higher and higher. But finally as we continued, we spotted a medium-sized blot not too far away. Adjusting our course, we headed towards it. After nearly fifteen minutes of panting, sweaty wolves grumbling about deserts, we crawled into a medium-sized cave. Collapsing into piles, we managed to curl into our respective balls. Nana collapsed on Tsume's chest. I rolled my eyes as he wrapped his arms around her while Toboe snuggled into his side. Hige and Cheza ended up in opposite piles, while I took my place against the wall. Kiba was at the entrance, breathing deeply.

"I think I'm gonna die!" Hige groaned.

"We've never walked that far." Whimpered Toboe. However, soon enough, Toboe's breathing deepened and it was obvious that Tsume and Nana were asleep, and Hige's quiet snores filled the cave. Cheza never seemed to sleep, but her eyes were closed.

"Cai." Kiba said. I sat up and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I smiled, nodding. He scooted over and rested next to me, tilting his head to look at me. I lay back down and closed my eyes. I felt Kiba lay down next to me and my heart beat erratically, attempting to leave my chest. Kiba rolled on to his side when my eyes opened and watched me for a moment before rolling on top of me.

"Kiba! What are you doing?" I asked him. It felt incredible. Knowing he was on top of me gave me the shivers. Heat radiated from him, and I could feel his heart beating, his chest moving in and out with breath. He shifted, making me whimper. He smiled.

"Didn't you say we should sleep together?" he asked.

"Not like that!" I whispered. He lowered his mouth to my neck, nuzzling and licking. He started sucking, and I dug my nails into his back.

"K-Kiba!" I gasped. He ignored me. His tongue moved over my skin, teasing me.

"Kiba…I can't breathe…"I panted. He pulled away and licked my lips, kissing me hard. He kissed to the other side of my neck and bit gently. When I responded by arching my back and pushing my body into his, he bit harder, then even harder. I ran my hands over the skin I could reach. He moaned into my neck, releasing the skin between his teeth. He pushed into me, faces close, but not touching.

"What should I do to you?" he asked quietly.

"What?" I asked, panicking.

"I mean, what should I do to make you moan?' He asked calmly, watching my face. I opened my mouth to object but he quickly silenced me with a deep kiss. He moved my hand to his back, under his shirt.

"You need to stop wearing a dress." He told me. I said nothing, focusing on trying to regulate my breathing.

"Mmm." He inhaled deeply. "You smell so good."

"You smell even better." I whispered, still panting. His hand reached under my dress and began traveling up.

"Kiba!" I felt strange things. His hand stopped at my thigh and gently squeezed before continuing up. He reached my stomach and dug his nails into my skin.

"Kiba!" I moaned. He murmured something into my neck.

"What?"

"I said, I like you under me." His eyes caught mine and held them before kissing me again. His hand began moving down again, reaching my thigh and pausing. He sliced open my tights and slid his hand onto my skin, still kissing me. I felt like my body was becoming weightless and filled with lead at the same time. I wanted him. Wanted him to do things to me. Then he stopped abruptly and pulled himself completely off me. He was panting. He rolled onto his back and pulled me close. Resting my head on his chest, I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised. Kiba seemed to be sucking on my neck.

"Kiba…what are you doing?" I asked impatiently. I was doubtful that I could take more of his brand of torture.

"Mm…you're awake." He stated. He attacked my lips, biting and sucking until I panted. My lip bled from a particularly hard bite, and Kiba lapped at it. He rolled on top of me and shifted in such a way that it was almost like he was thrusting into me. I couldn't help a moan from escaping my throat.

"I love that sound." Kiba told me. I blushed. He made that wonderful motion again, but he was the one to moan this time.

"I love that sound." I told him. He pressed his neck to my mouth.

"Bite me." Kiba commanded. I hesitated, but sank my teeth into his flesh. Kiba tasted better than I could've thought. Much, much better. His sweet blood filled my mouth and I ran my tongue over his skin. He panted as I bit harder, then moaned as I deepened my twisted kiss. I pulled my fangs out of his neck and looked at his face. He licked my neck, making me smile. He sat up and straddled my hips, genuinely thrusting into me. I whimpered and grabbed his hips, unconsciously sliding my hands up his sides. I could tell he was hard, and it made me blush.

"Are you embarrassed?" He asked huskily, thrusting again. It was obvious what he wanted. I clutched at his sides, digging my nails into him and moaning. He was growling lowly and sweating lightly, obviously in need. He gingerly stood and stepped back.

"No-one's here. Tsume, Nana and Hige are hunting. Toboe and Cheza are wandering about. I decided to wake you while I had the chance." He offered his hand. I took it and stood somewhat sore around the neck area. He moved forward and gently licked and kissed both sides of my neck, until I was holding his arms, arching my body into his. He kissed me gently. The feeling of his tongue in my mouth still made me dizzy, I found. He wrapped his body around mine, and pushed my face into his neck. I nuzzled the available skin and hugged him happily. This feeling was more than love. It was intoxication.

"Do you love me?" he asked. I looked him in the eyes.

"More than anything." I told him.

"More than Paradise?" He asked me, carefully dissecting my reaction. I smiled.

"More than Paradise." I whispered. He was silent for a moment, just watching me.

"Let's find the others." He suggested. He took my hand and carefully guided me towards the others, who were crowded around something in the ground.

"Kiba! Look what we found!" shouted Toboe happily as we reached them. He teetered dangerously at the edge of a large hole in the ground, and Nana snagged him away into her deadly- I mean loving -grasp. He was safe from the dangerous hole, but now he was suffocating in Nana's death hug.

"Uh…Nana?" Hige asked. Toboe attempted to escape only to be pulled back in. Tsume rolled his eyes and detached Nana from Toboe.

"Christ, Nana, don't kill him." I sarcastically remarked.

"I wasn't gonna." She pouted, managing to glare at the same time.

"He was blue in the face." I grinned as I watched her flush in embarrassment. I stood with my hands on my hips and was surprised when Kiba approached me from behind, wrapping his arms around my easily available waist. He nuzzled my neck as I wrapped my arms around his. He kissed my cheek and positioned himself into a more comfortable position, arms still around me.

"What was it that you found?" asked Kiba, ignoring the stares of our packmates. Hige inhaled deeply.

"Did you guys do it?" he asked. Nana and Tsume snorted simultaneously while Toboe blushed. I stared at the ground in horror, but nearly had a heart attack when Kiba laughed loudly.

"No, we didn't." Kiba smiled as he replied.

"But she smells like you!" Hige whined.

"We didn't!" I growled.

"But-" Hige began.

"**NO**! We didn't mate, ok?" I yelled.

"That's not to say we didn't…begin the process…but, no sex." Kiba clarified.

"You sound a little disappointed." Hige offered. Kiba smiled. Nana was choking on something, Tsume's coughing was suspiciously loud, Toboe was blushing and grinning, and even Cheza was giggling.

"This One is happy for you…." She mumbled sweetly. Hige grinned at us in an entirely evil way. I glared at the ground, pouting.

"I hate you all!" I announced. "And I hope you die." They ignored me, still laugh/ cough/ giggling. I growled and smacked Hige upside the head. Their laugh/ cough/ giggles died down to snickers, then died completely. Sighing I glanced at them, and saw them still grinning at me.

"Auugh!" I screamed as I fell into the poorly placed hole. In my attempt to storm away, I had fallen in.

"Cai!" yelled Kiba. I was in a dark tunnel that went only one way.

"I'm ok. It's a tunnel. I think it leads out of the desert." I called to the others. I stepped forward and Kiba landed behind me. Spinning me around, he shoved his mouth onto mine. Tsume jumped down and coughed at us. Ignoring him, Kiba continued his delicious apology. We soon stopped after Nana jumped down and poked me in the head, somewhat ruining the mood. I sighed into Kiba's chest. Eventually, we all made it inside and started forward. After some long period of time, the tunnel started slanting upward. Climbing up a steep, dirty tunnel is not my idea of a good time, but whatever got us out faster was good. Finally reaching the top, there seemed to be a thick carpet of roots over the entrance.

"Oh, come on!" I groaned.

"Let This One speak to it." Cheza quietly murmured into my ear. When had she gotten behind me?

"Ok." I helped her in front of me, and she touched the roots. They started to move, making a hole large enough for us to fit through. Doing so, we all squirmed through. In front of us stood a huge, enclosed meadow large enough to hold a domed city with just one building. A tall warehouse stood not far away. Trees lined the circular field, and several creeks and ponds seemed to be placed randomly. A poke in the head got my attention. Irritated, I turned.

"What, Nana?" It wasn't Nana. A male wolf stood before me.

"Shit!" I shrieked. All of us jumped into a circle.

"Who are you?" growled Kiba.

"I could ask you the same thing." The male replied cheerfully. "This is my home, after all." We relaxed. Sizing him up, we could see he had platinum blond hair and hazel eyes. He was taller than Nana and I, but shorter than the boys, Toboe excluded.

"Where's your pack?" I asked warily.

"Don't have one." He still smiled, obviously not frightened. He froze.

"What…is that scent?" he asked. Kiba casually shifted in front of Cheza.

"The Flower Maiden." I replied. His eyes widened.

"Wow! I'm honored." He bowed to the obviously non-wolf member of our group. Cheza smiled.

"Please, feel free to stay as long as you need." The wolf graciously offered.

"What's your name?" asked Tsume brusquely. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh! Takumi! Who might you be?" Takumi asked. Motioning to each, Hige introduced us.

"That's Kiba, Tsume, Nana, Toboe (the runt)," Hige was interrupted by Toboe who grumbled something about runts being babies and he, of course, wasn't. "Cheza, the Flower Maiden, and Cai. I'm Hige." Takumi's eyes flickered to each one as our names were called, resting his eyes on me. They were dark and I found it somewhat unpleasant.

"So, we can rest here?" Toboe asked. Takumi nodded, eyes still on me. It was obvious where his gaze rested (my eyes!) and I blushed, dropping said gaze. Glancing at Kiba, I saw his stare had grown icy and was directed at Takumi.

"Well…sleep anyone? I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." At my words, a small smile flickered over Kiba's face, no doubt thinking about what could have exhausted me. I blushed, also remembering. Kiba glanced at me, his smile growing at my reaction.

"Anyway, a night under the stars anyone?" Hige offered. I grinned as we settled around each other in habit. Tsume and Nana settled together without even thinking, and Hige ended up near Cheza with Toboe on his other side. Kiba settled near me and I rested my head on his chest, watching him as his eyes closed. It was so peaceful, I slipped into sleep easily, although it was only dusk. But as I lost myself, I almost heard someone chuckling darkly. The sound gave me the shivers, and not the good kind. But I slept and forgot it, unaware of the events that tomorrow would bring.

End Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Wolf's Rain. Although, I do own the thoroughly awesome Cai …and Nana… and, for now, Takumi._

(AN: How did you like that cliffy? Don't worry, after this ch. You will definitely hate me…snicker so someone will die in this chapter…READ ON!)

(AN2: Also, this ch. Is short, compared to my others…just a note…)

**WARNING: ok, well, ****technically**** there are lemons in this chapter, but grin not with Kiba and Cai… hint hint**

**Chapter 7: **Declarations

I woke up the next morning to Toboe's voice in my ear and Hige's hand on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I sat up, rewarding their efforts.

"What?" I groaned. The sun was still low on the horizon.

"Cai! Nana and Tsume are gone!" Toboe cried, running around the area.

"Breathe, Toboe. They can handle themselves." I told him.

"But…what if someone…" he trailed off, eyes wide and quickly filling with tears. I stood, and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry, I promise they're ok. They've spent time apart before, why worry now?" I inquired.

"Well, you know I care about all of you, but Tsume and Nana are like…they're like the parents I never had!" he yelled, burying his head into my chest. My eyes were wide. I'd never realized how much the pack must've meant to Toboe. Hige looked surprised too, but he grinned, reaching up to scratch his head. I glanced up and noticed Takumi watching us, and I jumped having forgotten him.

"Yeah, I guess I could see that. I'd be your cousin, right? Cai and Kiba'd be like an aunt and uncle, probably. Ha, wow, Toboe! I guess we are like a family!" Hige grinned at his epiphany.

"Toboe, that's so sweet!" I stroked his head, and he looked at me with a smile. Hige inhaled deeply and a very strange look passed over his face.

"Cai, do you-" Hige was interrupted by Kiba's return to the camp. He mumbled something and it almost looked like he was blushing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I wouldn't look for them if I were you." Kiba muttered.

"Cai, seriously, inhale." Hige instructed. I inhaled, catching a scent that was vaguely familiar. 'What is that?' I wondered silently. I took another breath, straining to catch it. After a third whiff, I finally realized the name of the scent.

"Oh. Oh, god. They ARE NOT! I cannot BELIEVE them!" I screamed. Hige giggled like a pup.

"Kiba, did you…find them?" I questioned weakly.

"They were…preoccupied." He quietly informed. I groaned. We noticed Cheza standing at the edge of the forest, smiling and faintly glowing.

"Cheza, did you happen to notice that you're, um, glowing." I inquired.

"When two wolves join, This One is so happy. This One is filled with such love." Toboe looked around at her words.

"Sex?" he asked me. I coughed loudly, choking on my saliva.

"What?" I asked, voice rough.

"Why does it smell like sex? Are Tsume and Nana…joining?" Hige laughed loudly and I stared at Toboe with wide eyes, and sank to the ground. Kiba watched me with concern.

"Cai, are you ok?" He questioned, kneeling at my side.

"Just…just give me a minute." I requested. The smell had faded during our conversation.

"So I guess we wait for 'em." Snickered Hige. I nodded, trying very hard not to gag. 'Ew! Mental image!' I groaned. After fifteen minutes or so, we heard the sounds of someone traveling towards us. We all stood and prepared for what was sure to come. No more than twenty minutes after we stood, Tsume and Nana exited the forest, rumpled, smiling, and way too close. And an obvious scent hung over them. Sex, as Toboe said.

"Hey guys." Nana ignored our stares, probably trying to avoid the topic that was on everyone's minds.

"So, Cai." I turned my head at Tsume's words.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"I mated with Nana." I choked, fell to my knees, and threw myself onto the ground. Hige hit the ground too, but he was laughing so hard he couldn't hold himself up. I heard Toboe mumble something that sounded suspiciously like "Finally!" and hug them both.

"This one congratulates you on your union!" You can guess who that was. I glanced at Kiba and saw that he was indeed blushing.

"Cai?" It was Nana. She had maneuvered herself in front of me, and she sat. I finally sat up and watched her. She was definitely nervous.

"Do…do you…approve?" She asked quickly, blushing. Everyone looked at us, listening for the answer.

"What?" I gaped at her. I was shocked at how uncomfortable she looked. 'She wants permission? It's a little late for that, isn't it?' I asked myself.

"Nana, you're my sister. Anyone you love is good enough for me." I looked at Tsume. 'But if you ever hurt her, I swear to god I will castrate you!" I growled. He actually looked nervous for a minute, but then he smiled, definitely a rarity.

"Sure, I'll take good care of her." He announced proudly. We stood and Takumi approached me.

"Cai, I haven't know you very long, but I just want you to know…I think you're beautiful." Then he was moving down, and I didn't understand what was going on until his lips were on mine. His kiss was hard, cold, and disgusting. His arms were wrapped around me holding me against him. Just like everything about Kiba attracted me, everything about Takumi repelled me. I fought against his grip and tried to get away but he held me fast. I felt someone grab him from behind and pull him off me. I spit onto the ground, gagging and attempting not to vomit. I watched Nana (for it was she who'd pulled him off me) kick him in the groin and punch him with a strong right hook. Once he was down, she started screaming at him.

"Don't you ever touch my sister you fucking psycho! Ever! I'll fucking kill you!" I backed up, hitting something solid and hot. I turned and Kiba stood behind me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his snaked around my waist. He kissed my neck and gently set me aside. Toboe came up from behind me, hugging me. Kiba stepped forward and pulled Takumi to his feet.

"Fight me." He growled, releasing the outcast. Kiba dropped his illusion, his magnificent form in front of me. Takumi also dropped his illusion, becoming a butter-colored wolf. We all backed up Hige dragging me backwards and Toboe scuttling along beside us. On the other side, Tsume restrained Nana, Cheza hiding somewhat behind him. Kiba attacked first tackling Takumi, and sending him flying to the ground. He got up and snapped and Kiba's side, catching him. He used the oppurtunity and rake Kiba's flesh with his claws, causing Cheza to shriek, and me to whimper. I knew Kiba would win, but I didn't want him hurt. Kiba tackled again, this time getting a firm grip on Takumi's throat.

"Kiba, don't!" I called. Kiba donned his illusion and stepped towards me, face cold. Hige ran past me and kicked Takumi in the face, knocking him unconcious. Nana couldn't help breaking free to kick him in the stomach, before returning happily to Tsume's arms.

"Why shouldn't I? He kissed you!" Kiba snarled. His hands were clnched tightly into fists, and even though I knew he was angry, I couldn't help but smile when I thought of how he'd protected me. His hands relaxed and he watched with surprise as I wrapped my arms around his wasit. I snugggled into him. Burying my face into his chest..

"Kiba, you should know by now. No one has me but you." I whispered. He tilted my chin to his, studying my eyes, searching.

"Cai, I'm sorry. For a long time, I was alone. I couldn't trust…anyone. Not others, certainly not myself. I couldn't let myself get out of control. But when I'm around you, you make me lose control. I have to touch you. I thought I'd stop caring about Paradise. But I just want to find it more, for you." He searched my eyes again, and I think he found what he was looking for, because a smile brightened his features.

"I love you, Cai." He whispered. My breath caught as he lowered his mouth to mine. He washed away all traces of whats-his-name, and left his own mark. It would've been perfect, the declaration of love, the gentle kiss, the final statement of never going back. It would've been, if not for the red laser that burned trough the sky, destroying Takumi's unconcious body and throwing Hige fifteen feet away, and into a tree. Cheza screamed and all concious looked up at the purple ship, hovering overhead.

Darcia had found us.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Wolf's Rain. Although, I do own the thoroughly awesome Cai …and Nana…_

(AN: Just like to, again, thank my wonderful reviewers, I hope you'll continue. Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Unsane Chibi, a loyal fan and reviewer. This one's for you! Read on and enjoy!)

**Chapter 8: **A Fight to Remember

Darcia had found us.

We watched as his purple ship sank to the ground, silent as the door hissed open. We all took an invisible step backward as Darcia stepped out, calmly taking in the situation.

We also took in the scene. A burn mark where Takumi had been, and Hige unconcious. It left the pack with only four fighters, which against Darcia seemed like a dozen or so too few. Kiba stepped forward, growling. Cheza danced behind him, nervous. We eased ourselves into fighting postions, centering around Cheza.

"Give her to me." commanded Darcia. I shivered, having never seen him before. His voice was cold. He noticed the movement and took a step to the side, getting a good look at me. Darcia studied me with something between amusement and surprise.

"I don't think I've ever seen a beautiful wolf before, but here one stands before me." He allowed his eyes to roam my body, and it was the most disturbing feeling I've ever gotten. I ran forward and snapped at him and he threw me to the side as easily as if I'd weighed nothing.

"Beautiful and weak." He sneered. I knew he was provoking me, somewhere in my mind, but I couldn't help the surge of hatred that I felt. As I lunged, I saw Kiba ran at him, managing to claw his arm. Tsume was suddenly at his leg, ripping with his teeth. Hige woke and stumbled towards us. A laser from Darcia's ship sliced through space and hit too close to Toboe, who was sent flying.

"Toboe!" Screamed Nana and Hige at once. Hige ran towards him, another laser knocking him to unconciousness yet again. I gasped and lunged at Darcia, taking him by surprise, managing to actually cause him to stumble, which Nana took advantage of by clawing his torso. He threw her off, and she hit the ground, bounced, smacking into it soundly with a groan. She didn't get up again, breathing heavily. I felt that wave of rage again.

"FUCK YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed tackling him again. I was vaguely aware of Cheza screaming behind us as I ran toward him again. I takcled him, sending him to ground. My teeth raked his cheek before he threw me off, the same time as a laser shot through the air. I missed it by just under a foot. The aftershock still reached me sending waves of pain. Darcia had risen again and threw Tsume off him with an ease that terrified me, although I'd ice skate in hell before admitting it. Tsume hit the ground with a wicked crack.

"Tsume!" I shouted. I stood again and suddenly Darcia was in front of me. He wrapped a hand around my neck and lifted me up.

"Get your hands OFF HER!" shouted Kiba. Darcia turned his head towards Kiba just as he was tackled again. Darcia threw me down and I hit the ground. I could feel my vision growing fuzzy. I heard Kiba call my name. I slumped and the world grew dark and silent.

Kiba watched with horror as Cai hit the ground and slumped, unconcious.

"Cai!" He screamed. He roared, ripping at Darcia's arm with his teeth.

"Have I struck a nerve?" asked Darcia. He threw Kiba off of him, and stalked calmly to Cai's side. He slid a hand under her knees and under her neck, standing, holding Cai bridal-style. Kiba stood shakily.

"Put her down. Now." Kiba snarled. Darcia watched Cai's face for a moment, before slowly bending down. When his face was inches from hers, he whispered something that Kiba couldn't hear. Then, he kissed her. Kiba saw red. Darcia, his enemy, was kissing the woman he loved.

"I'm going to kill you, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Kiba shouted. Darcia raised his head, shot Kiba an icy look.

"Which one will I take, proud wolf? Your love, or your precious flower?" Darcia asked. Kiba snarled and shot towards him. Darcia swirled away towards his ship. A laser blasted from his ship, throwing Kiba to the ground. As much as he wanted to, needed to, Kiba knew he wouldn't stand during this fight again. He began to lose conciousness, and he felt Cheza's hand on his side.

"Cheza…don't go…" Kiba whispered. He saw Darcia gently deposit Cai onto the ground with fuzzy eyes. Cheza spoke, but he didn't hear a word. 'Cai…please be ok, Cai…' He groaned inwardly as he lost conciousness.

"Damned wolf, cursed Messenger of Death, you will not reach Paradise unless I take you. You and your white wolf will perish and suffer for eternity."

A whisper…floating gently by. Something…on my lips. 'Ki…ba…?' I wondered, wincing as a violently painful headache pierced my mind.

"Ki…ba…." I whispered. My throat burned. I was sore, achy. 'What happened?' I asked myself. I couldn't seem to remember. A cool hand touched my cheek, and I felt for the first time, a burning sensation all over my skin.

"She'll be ok. She hit her head on a rock…" the voice trailed off. It sounded familiar.

"Tob…Toboe…" I groaned.

"Guys, she's wakin' up!" That one was Hige's voice I knew.

"Thank god." A female voice. 'Nana.' I thought.

"She was out longer than anyone." This was raw, angry. Tsume. But where was Kiba's voice? I gingerly opened my eyes, and jumped. Four sets of eyes looked down on me. I eased myself into a sitting position. We were in a building, that much was obvious. My guess was the warehouse from the meadow. Suddenly, it all rushed back. The fight, the beam, all of it. I looked around for Kiba, but I couldn't see him.

"Where's Kiba?" I asked. A dark part of my mind said he'd been killed, or he'd left us to chase Cheza.

"Cai, you're awake!" someone cried. We all turned our heads towards the door, where Kiba stood. The sun was setting behind him, and I figured I'd been out all day. He rushed to my side kneeling next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face into my neck.

"Oh god, Cai! I thought that…you hit your head on a rock, and…" He sighed into my skin, hot breath making me shiver. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and kissed the top of his head. I looked at Nana.

"Congratulations." I told her. She looked surprised, then confused.

"For what?" She asked. I smiled.

"On your mating with Tsume. I didn't get to say it before." She pushed Kiba out of the way and hugged me tightly. Tsume snorted, and she glared.

"What, I can't hug my sister?" She growled. I cracked up, for some reason just beyond happy. I was so glad that everyone was safe, except poor Cheza. I looked over at Kiba.

"I'm sorry Cheza was taken." I offered. Kiba's eyes widened.

"I'm just glad you weren't." He told me. I cocked my head, confused.

"I don't understand." He shook his head.

"Nevermind." Nana moved back, and Kiba pulled me into his arms. I sighed and relaxed, perfectly content.

"So. It was ruined before, so I'll tell you again. I love you." He whispered in my ear. I shivered again, and nuzzled his neck. Then, everyone started clapping. Kiba and I pulled away from each other in confusion.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. Nana whistled loudly, and they all started laughing.

"What? I'm confused." I whined.

"It's about damn time!" Nana shouted. I gaped at her.

"You took freakin' forever Kiba!" Hige explained. I blushed. Tsume snorted, but it quickly turned into laughter.

"It took me about two weeks to tell Nana I loved her, you idiot." Tsume scolded.

"I'm not having this conversation." Kiba grunted. My face was scarlet.

"It's not like you didn't love her!" Toboe voiced. I froze.

"What?" I asked. Kiba looked down.

"Oh please. Anyone could tell Kiba loved you. Except maybe Kiba." Nana told me. Kiba started to bang his head on my shoulder, which made everyone laugh. Stretching, Kiba stood.

"Full moon. Who wants to moonbathe?" We all stood, groaning, stretching, but excited. Cheza's scent still filled the air, making us hyper. It was still just light outside, but the moon was already beginning to rise. The full moon would heal our wounds within hours. We lay out side on the sweet-smelling grass, with the full, round moon rising above us. Our wonds, and just skin in general began to tingle. All at once, we dropped our illusions. We stood and began to run in a circle, howling madly, giving our joy to the heavens. We finally exhausted ourselves some time later, and collapsed on the ground. Our wounds were just scratches and everything felt good. Kiba came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Come with me." He whispered. We stood and began walking towards the warehouse, Kiba gently holding my hand.

"Where're you two goin'?" questioned Hige. Kiba turned back, a smile on his face.

"Inside. Don't wait up." Was his answer. The whole pack 'Ooooo!''d like pups, but as we walked away I could hear Toboe say something.

"Tsume, are they going to 'do it' like you said they would?" he asked. I whipped around.

"What?" I called. Tsume mumbled something. I would've gone back and punched him, but Kiba continued walking, eventually reaching the enterance. He pulled me inside, up the stairs, and through a door. It was a bedroom. An ancient four poster with white, translucent curtains was in the middle of the room, the front pushed against a wall. It was bare otherwise.

"K-Kiba…what is this?" I stumbled over his name as Kiba pinned me against the wall. He brought his face close, tempting me. His eyes were on my lips, but his hands traveled possesviely to my hips.

"What do you think?" He asked me huskily. His lips traveled to my ear, gently nibbling.

"I think it's time to…make you mine." He whispered. His breath floated over my ear, again sending shivers down my spine.

"M-m-make me yours?" I stuttered. He nodded, lips ghosting over my cheek. I blushed.

"Yes. I think so too." I whispered. He kissed down my neck, and back up again. He kissed me, a deep, heated kiss, that made my knees weak.

"We've waited long enough. I need you." His gaze found mine, his eyes were hot and full of lust.

"I need to be yours. Take me." I whispered. He smiled at me.

"Good idea."

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Wolf's Rain. Although, I do own the thoroughly awesome Cai …and Nana…_

(AN: What you have waited for is finally here! Kiba and Cai…a bed…woo! Sorry I took so freakin' long! Jeez! I disappoint myself. Anyways, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two people. 1. Pseudo.L0ve who has an excellent Wolf's Rain AU called 'Life's a Stage.' Definitely check it out! 2. My best friend Celine without whom this story would never have gotten this far…thanks Lenie!)

**WARNING: There are luscious LEMONS in this chapter!**

**Chapter 9: **Finally Taken

"Good idea." Kiba growled in my ear. His voice was low and full of lust. It sent shivers up my spine for the second time. I got the idea that this would be a common occurrence with Kiba as my…(dare I say it?) mate. He released me for a moment to remove his jacket and throw it to the side. I pulled off my gloves, somewhat self-conscious. Kiba took my wrists after I'd dropped my gloves to the ground, and kissed each scar. He ran his tongue over several bite marks, and I nearly bit through my lip trying to keep myself from moaning.

"Don't…" He told me.

"Don't what?" I gasped as his mouth traveled up my arms to my neck. As we spoke I kicked off my boots, arching my back, pushing myself into his incredible solidity.

"Don't stop yourself. I want to hear you moan." He whispered into my neck. He moved away and pulled off his shoes and socks throwing them towards the wall. I used the opportunity to pull of my socks. He pushed me back against the wall and gently cupped my chin. He moved my face to the side and placed a quick kiss at the junction of my neck and shoulder. He inhaled deeply, and licked the same spot, before covering the place with his hot mouth. He sucked deeply, and sank his fangs into my neck. My arms slid around his waist as I panted. He bit harder and rocked his hips into mine. I moaned, and Kiba grasped my hips and ground his hips again, and I moaned louder. He made a sound into my flesh, before releasing my neck.

"Does that feel good?" He inquired as he lapped at the wound he'd made.

"Y-yes! Inc-incredible…" I panted. He clutched my hips and gently massaged the skin there before moving his hands past my thighs and under my dress. His fingers found the top of my tights which had previously interrupted our…intimacy. He pulled them down slowly over the skin, lower and lower until they hit the ground. He stepped away, and for a moment just watched me. I stepped forward, wanting to be close to him. He lifted me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He turned and walked towards the bed, eventually coming to a stop in front of it. He set me down so that I sat before him. I grasped the edges of his shirt and quickly pulled it off of him. He threw the shirt behind him, unconcerned.

"Kiba…I love you so much." I whispered.

"I love you." He told me intensely. He bent over me, still standing, to catch my mouth in a kiss. He slid his tongue into my mouth, and I clenched my hands, leaving small marks in his perfect skin. I pulled away and kissed his chest, moving my mouth over a nipple. I took it into mouth, teasing with my tongue, biting gently. His moan only encouraged me. I moved to the other, teasing the now abandoned with a tickle of fingers. I pulled away and blew gently. He growled, a low, soft sound that made me smile. I kissed down his delicious chest, sucking and biting my way to the waistband of his jeans. I unbuttoned them, and licked the exposed skin. I knelt before him.

"Cai…please…I'm on fire…" He panted, clenching a hand in my hair. I liked that feeling. I whimpered, and he tightened his grip. I unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He released me and pushed the jeans to the side. I very slowly pulled his boxers down to just over the clearly there erection. I quickly pulled them down, exposing his heated member to the cool air. The boxers were kicked behind him, and I took a moment to look up and explore his gorgeous body with my eyes. He looked down, watching me examine him.

I moved a hand to his hip and his hand returned to my hair. I locked eyes with him for a moment, before looking away to examine his more…private…area. I blushed, having just noticed that Kiba was, in fact, very large. I looked up at him again, catching his gaze.

I licked from base to tip, and he shivered. I took the center of his masculinity into my mouth, and his grip on my hair tightened, he stiffened and groaned. I pushed past my instinct to gag and took him all the way into my mouth. I moved my head back and forth and he gently began to thrust into my waiting cavern. His thrusts were deep and the hand on my head gently guided me.

"Oh Cai…jesus…" He moaned. I loved hearing him say my name like that. My grip on his hip tightened considerably as his thrusts came faster.

"Cai…Cai, more Cai, please…" His voice was hoarse as if he were keeping himself from screaming. I ran my tongue around the tip and gently bit down.

"Oh god! Again, again!" He begged. I bit down harder, and almost choked as he slammed his cock into my mouth. The pace was fast now, and every time I bit he moaned.

"Uhh…shi…shit!" He panted, and his free arm moved to the post, since he was obviously having trouble keeping himself upright. He tightened inside of me, and pushed deeper.

"I…I'm go-going to…hah uhh…" He grip on my hair tightened yet again, and he held me still. I felt his cum gush into my mouth as he exploded. I swallowed every salty drop.

"Mmm…ahhh! C-Cai!" He screamed, plunging himself into me. His cum stopped, and a few quick thrusts finished him. He held still, neither of us moving, unwilling to release the other. I loved the taste of him in my mouth. He sighed deeply, gently releasing his grasp on my hair. He pulled himself out of my mouth, and lifted me to a standing position. His kiss was hot, needy. His tongue roamed, and I'm sure he was tasting himself within me. I moved my hands down his chest which was definitely a sensitive spot for him. His head eased back as I tortured random spots on him. His head returned to it's normal position and he gently pushed me away from him. His hands tugged at my dress, and soon I was wearing very little clothing. He brought the dress to his nose and inhaled deeply.

"What're you doing?" He lifted his eyes to mine.

"It smells of your arousal. I'm going to return the pleasure you gave me. I tasted myself in you, and Cai…the things it made me want to do…" Kiba whispered. He dropped the dress and stepped forward. He grabbed my hips and pushed me onto the bed. I fell back, and the minute I hit the blankets, Kiba was atop me. His hands rushed over my skin, leaving a trail of heat where his fingers moved. He bit gently at my lower lip, before pushing his tongue into my mouth. He dominated me, and, oh god, did it feel good. His mouth brushed my jaw, my neck and my ear before moving lower. His hands reached behind me and undid my bra. I blushed, somehow managing to be embarrassed. The bra hit the floor, and Kiba kissed me quickly, before sucking gently on my nipple. He nipped and I couldn't help a whimper from escaping.

"Kiba…" I moaned. He kissed down my stomach, stopping to lick my belly button. All that was keeping Kiba from my core was this flimsy piece of cotton. He pulled it down over my hips, and it was gone. We were naked on a bed, together. I blushed again as Kiba's eyes roamed my body before meeting my eyes.

He spread my legs apart and kissed my inner thigh. A shock went through my body as he lowered his mouth to me. My hands clenched as his tongue swirled my clit. I moaned as Kiba slipped a finger into me.

"Ki…uhh…" I gasped as my body tensed as he added a second finger. He began thrusting with these appendages as he gently teased me. This sort-of pleasure…it hadn't even occurred to me that someone could feel this good. I was unaware that I'd been moaning continuously, and rocked my hips into the feeling, producing a gasp from myself. He added a third finger, and my body shuddered, unable to keep myself from rocking into him. The rhythm continued faster, and I could barely keep myself from screaming.

"Kiba, ohh, more…Kiba, faster, please…" His pace increased and I felt like a line had been crossed. My body moved involuntarily, and I found myself begging Kiba for more. His fingers slammed into me, and I bit my lip, and my back arched as the orgasm rippled through me.

"Kibaa! Uhh…hah…uh, oh shi…" He kept up the pace, switching fingers for tongue, drinking in my juices as I had done for him. My body trembled, but my muscles relaxed, and I ached where Kiba's fingers still tortured me. He pulled himself up and kissed me, tongue easing in, my taste in his mouth. His nails dug into my skin, and he pulled away.

"Are you ready?" He asked. It was low and thick. I felt the question roll over my body, making me shiver. His hands roamed over me, teasing any sensitive spot he could find.

"Yes." was my answer. My hands slowly moved, one to his back, the other to the back of his head. His hand grasped my hip, the other, next to my head, held him up. His head began to enter and he moved forward until he faced my virgin barrier.

"This will hurt." He whispered. I nodded, and with one quick thrust, he was through. I gasped and involuntary tears rolled down my face. He stopped and licked the tears away.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"Not your fault." I replied. He kissed my neck.

"Just tell me when it stops hurting." He asked. As I breathed deeply, ridding myself of the pain, Kiba busied himself kissing, licking, and biting everywhere he could reach in an attempt to distract me. It worked. The pain receded, and I moved my hips against his, letting him know I was ready to continue. He pushed forward, and I moaned as he sheathed himself inside me. It felt soo good. He began to move back and forth inside me, sucking on my neck, making sure I loved every minute of this.

"Please, Kiba…oh, uh…faster…hah unh, more!" I groaned as he obliged me and increased his pace. I panted and he slammed into me, releasing a deep moan. I pushed my hips against his, as my teeth buried themselves in his back.

"Unhh…C-Cai…god…feels so…good…"He hoarsely whispered. The world began to disappear, until all that was left was Kiba, rolling thickly into me over and over. His mouth roamed my flesh, and I released him and moaned into his neck.

"K-Kiba…don't- hah don't stop, please!" I panted. His sweat dripped onto me and mingled with mine.

"I…ahh, I wasn't planning on it…" He growled. His thrusts were harder, faster. I kissed him, tongue slipping into his mouth. I bit my lip and panted, feeling close to the sweet pleasure I had previously experienced.

As he continued, I felt him move faster and knew he must also be close. I heard him whispering and realized he'd been doing that for awhile. Everything, anything he could say to verbalize his pleasure was coming out of his mouth.

"Fuck, oh god, I love you so much, more, oh god…shit…I'm so…hah uhn…so close!" He licked my neck and started sucking, still thrusting heavily.

"Mmm, Ki-Kiba, please!" He shoved himself inside, and I felt him burst inside, his cum sending me to orgasm as well.

"Kibaa!" I screamed, as he poured into me. I could feel his hot seed inside. He bit down on my neck, moaning, teeth going deeper and deeper. Blood trickled down my neck and shoulder as I panted. Kiba finally finished, and gently extracted his teeth from my flesh. His hands were still clenched, and I noticed that a bruise was already forming on my hip. I didn't mind.

"Sorry…" he whispered.

"For what?" My throat hurt from screaming, and my voice was hoarse.

"The bite. It was really deep."

"'S ok. It's your mark." I was still panting, and Kiba relaxed and slumped against me, his skin leaving heated spots against me. He was heavy, but I didn't mind. He lapped at the blood, gently cleaning my skin. His eyes caught mine and refused to let go.

"Are you ok? Did it feel good?" He asked. He smiled, already knowing the answer.

"I'm fine. It felt better than good. It felt…incredible. I can't believe I screamed like that." I groaned, already embarrassed. I would never show my face to the pack again.

"I didn't mind." He confided, eyes dark. He kissed me again, before gently pulling out of me. I was momentarily disappointed until he lay on his side and opened his arms to me. I snuggled into his chest as he pulled the ancient but warm sheets over us.

"I'm never letting go of you again. I love you more than anything." He whispered. I smiled and licked his neck.

"Cai…."

"Hmm?" I asked, drowsy.

"There's something I want you to know." He whispered into my ear.

"What?" I replied quietly.

"You are…my paradise." I smiled and kissed the skin nearest me.

"I love you too."

End Chapter 9


End file.
